


Chaotic, Perfet Life

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Seb's birthday, bouncy kiddos, perfect little chaotic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's Seb's birthday yet again and his family is ready to celebrate him





	Chaotic, Perfet Life

On the morning of his 37th birthday, Sebastian had been pulled from his slumber by whispering and giggles outside the bedroom door. He smiled, burying his face into the pillow a little deeper, knowing he was alone in bed. You always had a way of sneaking out without waking him on days like this. Which in itself was quite the feat. Sebastian was a restless sleeper. Less so with you in bed with him but it still didn’t take much to wake him. 

He kept his eyes closed, smiling when the door was pushed open. He pretended to be asleep right up until the moment the first little monkey landed on his back and Sebastian turned around, wrapping his hands around Alex’s chubby little thighs to prevent the two-year-old from slipping off his torso as he rolled around. Sebastian didn’t have time to say a word before his six-year-old daughter landed on his stomach behind her brother, knocking the wind out of him completely. 

“Happy birthday Daddy!” the kids both squealed with excitement and you laughed placing the breakfast tray on the bedside table, before sitting down on the bed next to your family. 

“Be gentle with your dad. He’s getting old,” you teased and Sebastian instantly raised an eyebrow, looking at his kids. 

“Get her,” he ordered and within seconds you were squirming and squealing, fighting against a three-person tickle attack. 

“I give. I’m sorry,” you giggled and the kids backed off. 

“Come Alex. We’ll get Daddy his presents,” Isabella ordered, taking her brother’s hand pulling him after her out of the bedroom. 

“I’ll show you old,” Sebastian grumbled, as soon as the kids left the room, kissing you deeply. You hummed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, giggling as Sebastian began nibbling your jaw and kissing your neck. 

“You’re gonna scar your kids for life if you don’t stop that,” you laughed when Sebastian groaned. He pressed another kiss to your lips before pulling back a little, looking down into your sparkling eyes. 

“Happy birthday Seba,” you reached up caressing his cheek and Sebastian instantly leaned into your touch. 

Your little moment was interrupted by the whirlwind that was your kids re-entering the room, fighting about who would get to Sebastian first with each of their presents for him. You chuckled, pulling a sulking Isabella into your lap as little Alex somehow managed to get into Sebastian’s lap first. You hugged your daughter as you watched your boys sit together. 

Sebastian unwrapped the present as Alex was practically bouncing with excitement and the little boy lit up in a huge smile with his Dad’s reaction.

“Wow. Did you draw that yourself?” Sebastian asked, looking down at a drawing of him and Alex holding hands at the park. It was clearly a kid’s drawing but for a two-year-old boy, it was very good. Actually to Sebastian, it looked more like something a four-year-old would have drawn. 

Alex nodded. “Yep. It’s my faboite Daddy time,” he explained and Sebastian had to fight his tears as he kissed the top of his little boy’s head. 

“And what about this? You make this too?” Sebastian asked noticing a bracelet stuck on the wrapping paper. It had blue and green pearls and it the middle white ones with letter’s spelling Daddy. 

“Isa helbed me,” he confessed, and Sebastian smiled, when Isabella shook her head, still sitting in her mom’s lap. 

“Not a lot. I just tied it and help him spell that’s all,” she protested and Alex smiled proudly, looking up at his Dad who had slipped on the bracelet as Isa talked. 

“I think you did a great job. I love it. Thank you, maimuțică,” Sebastian wrapped the little smiling boy in a tight hug, kissing his cheek before releasing him. 

“My turn,” Isabella announced, crawling across the bed, giggling as she met Alex midway and they struggled to figure out how to get around each other. 

“I’ll take this one,” you laughed reaching over lifting Alex into your lap and Sebastian instantly wrapped an arm around Isabella’s waist, lifting her squealing and upside down into the air. 

“Then I guess this one is mine. Wait something is wrong with it. The head is in the wrong place,” Sebastian played, making Isabella laugh even harder. 

“You’re holding me upside down Daddy,” she laughed poking his stomach, making Sebastian laugh as he twirled her around, placing her on his lap. 

“You were right. That’s much better,” he teased booping her nose and Isa playfully tried to bite his finger, before holding out her present to him. 

“Stop teasing me and open this,” she ordered, making Sebastian laugh. 

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, looking over at you shaking his head. “So bossy. Just like her mom.”

“Hey watch it. I still have a present for you too you know,” you playfully scolded, hugging your giggling son. 

“Daaaaddyyy open it,” Isabella whined and Sebastian laughed, as he dramatically began ripping the paper making the little girl laugh with him. 

The moment Sebastian had removed the paper he stopped laughing. He stared down at the two picture frame. On one side was a picture of him holding Isa when she was only a few days old. She was lying on his naked chest, sleeping and looking so peaceful as he smiled happily at you taking the picture. The second picture was from this summer and taken at the beach. Isabella was hanging mid-air, laughing and Sebastian held his arms over his head ready to catch her as he laughed right along with her. Between the two pictures text was engraved into the wood.

_“I’m as lucky as can be. The World’s Best Daddy belongs to me. Love Isa”_

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Isabella asked carefully as Sebastian had gone quiet, just staring at the gift. 

“I love it,” Sebastian managed to tear his teary eyes away from the picture frame and opened his arms to his daughter. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Sebastian buried his face against her hair. “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome Daddy,” Isabella answered kissing his cheek, before pulling back. She crawled back to her mom, tugging Alex into her lap, giving her mom a small push. “Your turn Mommy.”

You laughed, before crawling over the bed giving Sebastian a mischievous grin. “Do I get to sit in your lap too?”

“Of course you do,” Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arm around you lifting you into his lap, making you squeal in surprise. 

“Dork,” you laughed, playfully hitting his chest, making him chuckle and kiss your cheek as you handed him an envelope.

As Sebastian opened it, revealing airplane tickets and booked rooms at the Disney Wilderness Lodge in Florida you started explaining. You tugged the folder showing him a romantic little cabin. “We’ll be flying out tonight and Chris and Rach will come by to watch the kids. Friday afternoon they’ll all join us along with baby Rosie.”

“Uncle Chris says he is taking us to Space Mountain,” Isabella excitedly chipped in before Sebastian could say anything and you both laughed.

“I bet he is more excited about that than you Isa,” Sebastian laughed, before pulling you in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you, darling. I’m really looking forward to this.” 

He was. There was no better way he could think of to spend his birthday week than having a few uninterrupted days with you, before having a blast with his kids and extended family at an amusement park. Every year Sebastian swore it was his best birthday ever and every year his little family found a way to top the last one. He was the lucky one in his mind. 


End file.
